You Can't Hide From What You Are
by anonymous0305
Summary: It's been a year since Victoire Weasley has left Hogwarts. Working with Teddy,the love of her life, a mysterious string of incidents lead her to a terrifying discovery that could put the lives of every wizard and witch in jeopardy.
1. The Truth

Chapter 1

Watching the Hogwarts Express pick up speed, Victoire Weasley gazed after the train that had carried her to her second home twice a term since she was 11. She felt like jumping onto the tracks and running after it- it was so strange to be once again an onlooker of the hundreds of witches and wizards that travelled to Hogwarts- she remembered the year that she had watched in awe at James, Uncle Harry's son, as he struggled with his trunks and owl. Smiling fondly at the memory, she shifted her eyes to where her dad and two uncles stood, who were currently making small talk with one of their old school friends Michael Corner, a former Ravenclaw. Rose walked over to them, catching their conversation.

"Lily has one year to go, and so does Hugo," Harry explained, when Michael had asked why they were here.

"Sometimes I lose track of all the kids you lot have," Laughed Michael, the rest of the adults politely joining in. As nice as Michael was, Harry, Ron and Hermione had never quite been on the same page as them. Not to mention his irritating, squeaky laugh that sounded like it should belong to Lavender Brown. Suddenly they heard a screech.

"HARRY!" With a red face that matched her hair, Harry's wife hurried to him. "Lily forgot all the money we got out from Gringotts for her Hogsmeade trip. She was supposed to stock up on ink when we didn't have time to get some from Diagon Alley!" She fretted, pacing up and down. Harry placed a calming arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry so much Gin, we'll just owl her some later tonight," He said, smiling up at his tall wife.

"You're right," She replied, looking at Harry with a small smile. "I suppose I just want this year to be perfect, what with it being her last year. Just think of it; This time next year, who knows where she'll be?" Fleur, looking flustered, came over to the group.

"I 'ave just checked, and 'arry your parking ticket eez about to expire. You better 'urry to the car park, I spotted the Warden not far off." Fleur panted, giving Ron, Ginny and Harry a kiss on the cheek. Her mother was so very French sometimes, Victoire sighed.

Ginny smiled in appreciation. "Come on Harry, we best be off. Teddy's got his first day at the Ministry and we wanted to see him off." She pulled him away impatiently.

"Alright then, bye everyone. Michael, good to see you, remember to floo by soon!" And with that they left, along with Michael who thought it best to get back home to his family.

Looking around the empty platform, Victoire felt a wave of sadness wash over her. It had been a year since she'd left Hogwarts, and she missed it terribly. Bill, sensing her mood, guided her away towards the exit.

"Come on, let's get home." He said.

After apparating home, Victoire curled up on the sofa to read the book Aunt Hermione had passed down to her, Hogwarts: A History. It was one of her favourites, and she never once grew tired of the battered collection of parchment which described the familiar corridors, classrooms and towers that were so close to her heart. She loved the ever interesting pictures and the sentimental value Victoire could sense the moment she held the book. But it wasn't long before she found herself disturbed by her parents, who came over and sat either side of her. Bill gave Fleur a knowing look, and she glared back at him. With a sigh, he began.

"We don't want you to take this the wrong way, Tori. We...we do love having you still living here with us, of course. But your mother and I came to the conclusion that it would be with your best if you started...you know, looking for your own place." He said, uneasily. Victoire looked from him to her mother with a blank face. Clasping her hand, her mother continued.

"What has 'appened to you, Victoire? You used to be so...motivated. A little break after you left 'ogwarts- that eez what you said to us. And we understood. But a year? You 'aven't been to a single interview, or even considered what field you wanted to be een. You are tres intelligent mon Victoire; you know that because you always 'ave been. But do you not want to make something out of your life? 'Ave a reason for your existence? You could do anything et be anything if you wanted, ma fille cheri." Her dad nodded in approval as Victoire continued to stare at her parents, shocked to the core.

"I...but...I do try! I looked with Teddy last year, remember?" She stammered, unable to even convince herself. Bill looked down, his toes wiggling awkwardly. "Mamma? " She whispered, "Dad?"

That night, Victoire tossed and turned in her bed. She could not help but feel like a failure. "So young, and so promising... "People would gush, muggles and wizards alike. She cried into her already sodden pillow, her body numb with a feeling of worthlessness.

Victoire awoke early that morning, fully clothed and feeling like a vomit flavoured Bertie Bott. But she knew, from the moment she rose out of bed, that she needed to take action. She thought of Teddy, only a year older than her yet so much further than she. He was undergoing training as an Auror, tracing his godfather's footsteps smoothly- whether it be his exemplary seeking skills, his talent in Defence Against The Dark Arts, or just being his kind and caring self, he truly was Harry Potter's godson in every way. Comparing his life to hers, she realised how insignificant her place in the world really was. And with that infamous Veela stubbornness, Victoire decided she was going to make that change.


	2. The Burrow

Chapter 2

"Tori, don't you think you've broken the flapjack into enough pieces?" Each time his daughter squished the edge of the delicacy Bill felt like his heart was being shredded. He yearned to snatch the plate away, to protect the specimen of food from her clutches and place it safely into his mouth.

But, sensing her mood, Bill allowed the torture to continue, just this once.

"I've been thinking about what you and mamma said last night," Victoire announced, interrupting his thoughts,"And I decided that you wouldn't have bothered to confront me about it unless you really did have my best interests at heart. So, I am going to take heed of what you have said and pursue my destiny." She raised her hand, as if to stop her father from replying, "No, I do not know quite what my destiny is yet. But as I have perfectly modelled here for the past year, sitting at home all day reading and wasting myself away is getting me no closer to whatever the future may hold for me. I am not going to discover anything if I don't put myself out there and go for it." She nodded to herself, pleasantly surprised by the tone of confidence and finality in her own voice. Bill reached out for her hand, an unusual gesture as Bill's father was normally not one for expressing in such an upfront way.

But he was doing it now, and so Victoire knew that he was sincere about supporting her with this.

"And your mum and I will be with you every step of the way- but bloody hell, do you make good speeches!" He said, giving her a quick hug. Victoire laughed along with her Dad- he was such a clown sometimes, but that was one of the many reasons she loved him.

"So I've made the decision," Victoire began, "To stay with Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny for a while. I think I need a bit of space and with the connections Harry has with the world and it's mother, I'm sure he'd be able to help me out with this." Bill nodded at this, chewing his lip thoughtfully.

"No, I agree. I'm sure some time away would be good. But are you sure about this Tori?" He glanced up, trying to read her. "I mean, you aren't just doing this because you feel like a burden or some other stupid reason?" To Victoire's surprise her dad's ears glowed red- a Weasley trait that was a sure sign of either anger or embarrassment. Deciding on the latter, Victoire grinned and shook her head. "Well, that's alright then." Bill stood up, his hand resting on his rather protruding belly. "Now, I have an important question. You don't think I'm becoming- I don't know...silly question really...but, I still have my muscular physique, don't I?" He stood up straight, trying to suck in his stomach without his daughter seeing. Victoire suppressed her laughter as she shook her head with a grin that Bill wasn't sure if he should trust or not. Sheepishly, he just decided to go with it and laughed along with her.

"Are you sure you 'ave got everything?" Fleur wrapped her silk dressing gown tighter around herself, as the breeze coming from the fireplace she stood next to her was making her chilly.

"I'm sure... but it's not like I'm moving out. There's always the floo network, you know." Victoire hugged her mother, inhaling her familiar aroma of sea salt and fresh flowers- a scent that reminded Victoire of home and family.

"I know," Her mum sniffed, "But I am still going to miss you, Victoire. Eet 'as been a year since you 'ave been away from us and I 'ave gotten used to you always being around." She smiled fondly at her daughter, who was much like a younger version of herself. "Well, off you trot now. You are a few minutes late!" Giving Victoire a gentle push, Fleur watched as she disappeared up the chimney.

Within a few seconds, she found herself stood in the familiar fireplace of the Burrow, looking into the eyes of her Aunt, Uncle and Grandparents.

"Vic, how lovely to see you!" Grandpa Arthur exclaimed, throwing his long arms around her. Harry and Ginny also gave her a hug, and Grandma Molly a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, Victoire darling, I've knitted you another jumper since you do seem to like your other 5 very much, this one's a bit different though, it's got a rabbit on the front AND the back, and I've sewn-" Molly was quickly interrupted by Ginny, who rolled her eyes and levitated Victoire's bags.

"Let's just get you unpacked before Grandma delves into the history of cross stitching," She said with a wink, pulling Victoire upstairs. "I've cleaned up Ted's room quite a bit, and with him moving into his own place and all I thought it would be ideal for you to stay in here with your own bathroom." Victoire nodded eagerly- she was secretly dreading having to share a bathroom with James, Albus and Lily. Not to mention the fact that she knew she would feel closer to Teddy by staying there. Plonking herself on his bed, she sighed.

"DINNER!"

Grandma Molly's screech pulled her back to reality and knowing she must nudge those thoughts from her mind, she stood up quickly and ran downstairs to where her family sat down, tucking into a traditional Weasley Vegetable Casserole.

As she sat in bed reading that night, she heard a knock at her door. Harry poked his head round and grinned at Victoire clutching her book.

"You're just like a mini Hermione, Vic," He laughed, perching on the end of her bed. "But what I want to know is why you aren't putting all of that knowledge and talent that I know you have to full use." Harry looked at her questioningly, his glasses reflecting the light from the lamp. She fiddled with the corner of her book, trying to reply to a question she didn't even know the answer to.

"I just don't quite know which way to turn now, if that makes sense?" Biting her lip she glanced at her Uncle, who to her surprise, was nodding and smiling.

"I understand completely. There are just so many things you could do with your life, but it's just about choosing the one that you think you will get the most benefit from. Are there any specific things you would like to do, or to have?" He replied.

Her brows furrowing in thought, she answered, "I suppose I've always wanted to be fairly well off. And to something that I felt accomplished in, yet challenging. Something...exciting. Out of the ordinary, new..." Suddenly, she started spilling out things that she didn't realise where true until she heard them out loud. She told Uncle Harry of her childhood dreams of having a family of her own, of her desire to rid the wizarding world of dark magic, of dark thoughts and dark deeds... to maintain the order throughout the country that she had grown up with, even improving it. All this time Uncle Harry sat, grinning a toothy smile, his eyes shining.

"Victoire, I think it's about time you took a visit to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." She bit her lip, unsure. But her face soon broke into a smile- one filled with happiness, understanding... relief.


	3. Teddy

Chapter 3

Victoire slid further under the warm covers, her toes poking out the bottom. She really didn't want to get of bed today, and it wasn't because she was tired. Victoire had her interview at the ministry that morning, and as much as she attempted to deny it, was a nervous wreck.

She was not afraid of not getting the job; she knew that as soon as the interviewer read her name, and it registered in her head, she would have it in the cauldron. What made her hair stand on end though, was the fact that in less than 20 minutes she would be standing in the presence of Teddy Lupin- The boy that has owned her heart since as long as she can remember. A day had never gone by where Victoire's thoughts had not gone to Teddy at least 5 times. She was without a doubt completely and utterly in love with him.

Sighing, she realised she really did need to get out of bed- his bed. Zipping up her carefully ironed skirt, she looked at the time, nearly breaking the skirt when she knew she was running late. She apparated downstairs, grabbing a slightly nibbled slice of toast she found on the table and almost leaped into the fireplace, flooing her way to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

A few seconds later, she blindly stumbled out of the unfamiliar fireplace in the Ministry, and stopped for a moment to look around the vast building. She had never been to this part of the Ministry before, only the Auror Office. But this was something else entirely. The ceiling, walls and floors were all a sophisticated black marble, with intimidating sculptures that towered over Victoire and the other wizards and witches that briskly walked past her. Remembering she was all ready late enough, Victoire fumbled around for the piece of paper which had the floor and lift number on it, and slipped in with the swamp of people who where cramming into the already crowded elevator. Looking around at the hoards of Ministry workers that jabbed at her from every angle, Victoire couldn't help but notice they all seemed cheerful enough.

The lift stopped at floor 56 with a jolt that very nearly sent Victoire flying, but luckily stepped on another womans expensive looking shoe.

"You there!" The short, plump lady barked. Her eyes narrowed at Victoire, but before she was able to get any closer to her, the lift door slammed shut, protecting Victoire from what could have been something quite nasty. Breathing a sigh of relief, she spun around and continued on her way until she arrived at the reception desk.

"Good morning, welcome to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, can I help you?" A friendly voice said from behind the counter. Turning around, Victoire was facing the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Thick golden hair was piled elegantly on her head, and her tanned complexion was complemented perfectly by her almond shaped hazel eyes. She had a cheeky, toothy grin that seemed to lighten up her face. It was like someone had fitted Uncle Ron's deluminator under her flawless skin. However the smile started to fade when Victoire, too consumed with her face, did not reply. "Excuse me Madam? Are you alright?" She asked, concerned. Beautiful AND polite, Victoire thought enviously. How on earth Teddy had stayed single with a receptionist like this, she really didn't know. Pinching herself awake, Victoire smiled at the receptionist.

"Sorry, I'm Victoire Weasley, I have an interview booked for now with Mr Derknackel. Although I'm afraid I'm a tad late." Victoire showed her the form, and the receptionist just nodded.

"It's just as well you're late really, Mr Derknackel himself is running over. If you would just kindly take a seat in the waiting area, and I'll have someone escort you to the interview room as soon as possible." Victoire nodded and sat on the leather seats, picking up a discarded Witch Weekly magazine she found on the seat next to her. She turned the page, revealing a full page moving picture of Uncle Percy, the Minister of Magic. She still found it sickening to think that witches all over the country found her uncle attractive.

"He really does look absolutely dreadful in that." A voice from behind her said. Victoire spun round, greeted by Teddy Lupin. She grinned at him, and without really thinking about it, threw her arms around him.

"TEDDY! I haven't seen you in months, how are you? How's Granny Tonks?" She gushed, slightly embarrassed at her sudden show of affection. Teddy gave her a knowing smirk, but Victoire was sure she saw a flash of pride in his face.

"Granny's great, I haven't seen her in a while myself either actually." He sat down on the seat next to her flinging Witch Weekly to the side with a look of utter disgust. "You still read this complete rubbish then, I see." He teased, making Victoire go slightly pink.

"It's only because I'm nervous, I have my interview today," She replied hastily.

"Yeah, Harry owled me on Thursday, I came over to see if you where around, and here you are," He said. "Don't be nervous though Victoire, you'll get the job easily. Between me and you, our departments pretty low on staff at the moment," He added, dropping his voice. "Although I'm not complaining; means I get interesting cases often."

Just then a skinny man approached them, looked at Victoire suspiciously.

"Mr Derknackel is ready for you in his office. Come with me please." He drawled, his nasal voice contaminating the air. Victoire gave a worried glance to Teddy, who nodded reassuringly.

"I'll be waiting for you out here, don't worry about it Vic. Honestly, you'll do great." He said, giving her hand a squeeze.

The man tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, his piggy eyes rolling rudely. Seeing Victoire stand up, he spun around and strutted off. Teddy stuck his tongue out at him childlishly, making Victoire giggle.

"We don't have all day."


	4. Esto Funestus

Chapter 4

Victoire hurried after the skinny man, and when she arrived at Mr Derknackel's office she knocked quietly on the door. A male voice yelled, "Come in!" and so after a quick nod of assurance from the skinny man, she entered the room. Although it was the morning, the office still looked dark and gloomy, and had an unpleasant odour. Trying hard not to grimace, Victoire held out her hand for the man to shake. But instead, he pressed it to his lips, sending a shudder through her body. This is just what I need, she thought bitterly; a creep for a boss.

"Victoire Weasley, is it?" He asked, his thin lips turning up in a smirk. He continued to speak without letting Victoire reply, "I have heard quite the bit about you. Your exemplary grades at Hogwarts only confirm what my colleagues and I hoped- that you would be an excellent candidate for a job here in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." He stared at her, never once dropping his gaze throughout his talk, "I can assure you that you will be well payed, and most certainly well looked after." He said this with a sly grin, making Victoire feel less than comfortable. There was something about Mr Derknackel and his greasy skin, his narrow eyes and square glasses that unsettled her, made her want to stand up and bolt out of the door. She pushed the thought out her head, and tried to concentrate on the interview; even if he hadn't asked her a single question yet.

"Thank you, sir," She muttered, her eyes looking at the floor.

"So tell me. If you were to work in my department, what sort of tasks would you like to do?" He asked.

She bit her lip, thinking carefully. She had a feeling that this would decide whether she was hired or not. "I would prefer to be out and about enforcing the law, and I think I would be better at that too. But of course I would still be more than happy to work in the office." Mr Derknackel nodded.

"Then I'm sure we can find you something. Just give me a second," He said with a wink, crouching down under his desk. Victoire looked away, but it wasn't long until his balding head popped up again. With a thump, a pile of files landed in front of Victoire, and Mr Derknackel took the one on the top. "Here it is- one of our few unsolved cases. It's been bugging our department for quite some time now, and pops up every so often." He handed the file to her, "Everything you need to know about the case is in here. Read up on it for Monday- you're expected to start work then." Victoire's mouth fell open.

"Do you mean I got the job?" She whispered, and Mr Derknackel smirked slyly at her.

"Let's not pretend, Victoire- you and I both know you got the job as soon as you wrote your last name on the consent form." He was a pretentious pervert, but he was right. Victoire silently hexed him, but put on her best false smile.

"I'll see you on Monday. Have a good day Mr Derknackel." And with that she stood up and hurried out of the dimly lit office, breathing in the smell of cleanliness. After straightening her now creased skirt, and smoothing down her hair, she walked back towards the reception, to Teddy.

As soon as Victoire apparated back to the Burrow, she sat down on the bed and opened the file.

CASE 118940372591

UNRESOLVED

2nd May 2018- Crystal Ball found on Brook Street, London at 1.00pm

Details: Crystal Ball placed outside "Brooks Butchers" muggle food shop. The ball projected a dark, black wolf like creature, most commonly known in the divination world as "The Grim".

3rd September 2018- Crystal Ball found on Crendall Road, London at 1.00pm

Details: Crystal Ball placed outside another butchers shop on that road. Same projection.

4th December 2018- Crystal Ball found on Derek Place, London at 1.00pm

Details: Crystal ball placed outside another butchers shop on that road. Same projection.

And the file was like that. Every 4 months, up until now, 2019, the exact same occurrence. A crystal ball, left outside a butchers shop, projecting the grim, exposing the magical world. She wondered how many muggles had to have their memories tampered with. She turned page after page, skim reading all the scenes of crimes that were each complete with a moving picture of the grim itself, growling aggressively at the camera, looming domineeringly over the terrified onlookers- muggles and wizards alike. Maybe this would be an interesting case after all, thought Victoire. She knew that this was a chance to prove herself to the wizarding world, and to Mr Derknackel- even if he was a complete weirdo. Suddenly, there was a loud bang from downstairs.

"VIC? How did your interview go?" Uncle Harry yelled from downstairs. Auntie Ginny and him were back early from the ministry.

"I got the job!" Victoire yelled back, and she heard footsteps running up the stairs. Her uncle and Aunt burst in the room, nearly breaking down the door.

"Oh, Vic we're so happy for you!" Auntie Ginny exclaimed, giving Victoire a very Molly Weasley- style kiss. "And to think that you're going to be working with Ted everyday too! It's just going to be lovely, isn't it Harry?" He nodded enthusiastically with a wide grin.

"I've been given this file," Victoire handed it to Harry, who scanned it quickly. "It's my first case, and apparently it's been unresolved since 2018. I just don't know where to start really..." She said, biting her lip.

Harry narrowed his eyes when he read about the grim being projected. "I can see why it's unresolved, there's barely any information here. Not a single person has even been arrested on suspicion. I'll tell you one thing though, this may not be a case of top priority, but tread carefully with this, Vic. I know dark magic when I see it, and with the addition of the wizard intimidating the muggles, this really doesn't look good. Maybe... I think this is a bit too advanced for you, Vic, I mean wouldn't it be just a lot safer if they gave this to someone else? I could sort that easy for you, you wouldn't have to ever see this again, I could even-"

Victoire rolled her eyes, and interrupted Harry before he got his mind set.

"Uncle Harry, I WANT to do this case. After all, how am I going to become a better witch if I spend my life being afraid? The whole point of my job is to pretty much throw myself in to these sorts of situations." Victoire exclaimed, looking at Ginny for support. Ginny gave Victoire a wink, and wrapped her arm round Harry comfortingly. Trust Ginny to use her Weasley charms to get what she wanted, Victoire thought, chuckling to herself. As Harry grew sidetracked, Victoire made her escape, easing the file out of her Uncle's hands and plodding downstairs to transfigure some dinner. Her thoughts wandered to Teddy, as she recalled the day they spent together after her interview.

"So you survived Mr Derknackel's wrath." Teddy smirked, getting up from his seat by reception. "Alright?" He slung his arm round her shoulders, and Victoire went a light shade of pink.

"Only just," She laughed, "Don't you have work to do, I mean, it's a weekday?" Now it was Teddy's turn to blush.

"I do...I just wanted to spend time with you." He admitted, pulling her closer, and Victoire smiled to herself. Being with Teddy was just so easy- even if they did shamelessly flirt with one another whenever possible. But Victoire doubted whether things would ever go further with Teddy, and although she wanted them to progress, she was worried about their family's reaction. Not to mention the awkwardness that would surely happen if Teddy ended things. However, those worries shouldn't stop her enjoying the fun whilst she could, should they? Victoire nodded to herself, and rested her head against Teddy's chest. He interrupted the silence first, suggesting they go to the leaky cauldron for lunch. "I haven't been in there for ages, and with names like ours we've got guaranteed best seats in the house." He said with a wink. Victoire laughed weakly. She wasn't sure how long she was going to be able to suppress her love for Teddy.

All in all, it was a day Victoire new she would remember for some time. A day full of fun, laughter, and, certainly on Victoire's side, love. She didn't often like to admit to herself the ever growing connection she felt towards Teddy, and so busied herself with making some French biscuits that she knew her mamma loved. She apparated upstairs, and not wanting to disturb Harry and Ginny too much, said through the crack in their door, " I'm going to floo to my house for the evening if that's okay with you two. I used up some of your flour and butter for biscuits, Ginny, so I'll transfigure some more when I get home, promise." A rather flustered looking Ginny came to the door, and gave her a quick hug.

"Oh, they do smell good though, Vic. You certainly are Fleur's daughter; she always was a good cook." Ginny smiled fondly, perhaps recalling a memory. Victoire skipped downstairs, carefully picked up the plate of biscuits, and stepped into the fireplace. But nothing could prepare her for what followed.


	5. Flowers That Die

Chapter 5

The first thing Victoire noticed was the silence. Shell Cottage certainly was quiet, especially when Victoire's siblings weren't around, but never so that it was eerie. Upon stepping out of the fireplace, she also noticed the burning smell coming from the kitchen. Mamma never burnt food, Victoire thought suspiciously.

"Mamma?" She called, her voice unsteady. She apparated upstairs, checked the bedrooms, but Fleur was nowhere to be seen. She apparated downstairs to the telephone, a technology muggles used that Grandpa Arthur had installed for them so that the whole family could keep in contact with each other without shoving their heads into a fireplace. Victoire punched in the number for her dad's office, and was greeted by his secretary.

"Who's calling?" The secretary screeched through the phone, causing Victoire to hold the phone at arm's length to save her ear drum from exploding.

"It's Victoire Weasley; can I speak to my dad please?" Victoire was beginning to get agitated.

The woman huffed loudly from the other side of the phone, and Victoire could hear the rustling of papers. "No." She squawked bluntly.

"Please, it's urgent-" But Victoire was cut short when the lady slammed the phone down and the line went dead. Was there anyone else who could help her? And then she remembered Teddy. Teddy who was always there for her, whom she knew would drop everything to help her. And he had a phone in his office- she told herself that was the reason she was calling him. He answered after the first two rings.

"Hi Teddy, its Vic. You wouldn't know where my mother is, would you?" She bit her lip, not really sure if she wanted to know the reply.

"No, have you tried Bill?" He asked.

"Yes, but his secretary is a complete cow and wouldn't put me through!" She tried to calm herself down, but being part veela did have its problems.

"Are you sure she's not gone out for a walk along the beach?" Both Victoire and he knew very well that Fleur was not one to go on walks, especially late at night, but neither said anything on the matter, perhaps afraid of what it might have lead to.

"I don't understand though, she's always at home on a Thursday night. Always."

"What about phoning one of her friends, or your Aunt Gabrielle? One of them must know where she is, I mean she spends so much time with them all, one of them is bound to know..."

It was then that she first saw it. A dark red smudge across the surface of the kitchen floor. Victoire's mind went blank, her body rigid. She vaguely comprehended that she had dropped the phone on the floor. She took a step towards the kitchen, and slowly turned to the left to look behind the wall that concealed the rest of the kitchen. Her head throbbed with the image that she saw, her heart breaking through her rib cage. She heard a deep, agonised scream, but did not register it. Blonde hair coated in a thick, dark liquid that was attached to an unrecognisable head and a mangled body. But of course Victoire could recognise it- because it was her mother's dead corpse that lay limply in a bloody mess on the cold tiles, her mother's body that had been ripped and clawed and broken, left out in her own house for her daughter to stumble upon.

Victoire's first instinctive was to run. She couldn't breathe, her lungs had closed and her chest was bound tightly, twisted with her insides and causing an agonising pain. But her body remained still and tense, until she suddenly felt loose- and then she was falling, her soft blonde locks smacking against the tiles, a tray of cookies crashing down next to her, the world fading away, and it was calm.

She awoke abruptly to find herself fully clothed, and lying in a hospital bed. Disorientated, she tried to sit up, provoking a sharp pain on the back of head. She had no idea how it had got there. She wracked her brains, trying to recall what had happened. A tray of cookies, she was on the phone, and Teddy- Teddy's voice, desperately shouting her name. Warm hands holding her, and the sound of someone being violently sick, over and over again...suddenly an image flashed in her mind so vile and sickening, she found herself leaning over the side of the bed, vomiting. Who once belonged to that mangled body, and what loathsome deed had they performed to result in such a torturous end?

"Vic." A hoarse voice managed. She rolled over the bed, and found herself facing a lost looking Teddy.

"What's happening?" She whispered clutching his t-shirt so hard that her knuckles went white. Her gaze fell from his face to the floor, as her body shook, and she let out strangled sob. "I...I don't even know why I'm crying. I mean It's not like I even know what's going on, and it's not relevant to me, but I just feel so..." She trailed off, slumping back down onto the bed. Teddy crouched down so he was level with her, and gently took her hand.

"Vic..." He cried, his voice even hoarser now, "It was your mum." And then the screaming started again.

When she was small, she would climb up the hill beside her house and sit with her mother and brother Louis. Her mother would point to the different sites they saw, and tell them the French name for them. She then would tell them stories about life in Paris, about small little hamlets in Provence, castles in Brittany, wine cellars in Bordeaux. Victoire would dream of being in those places, travelling everywhere. Now she would give anything to be back there, with her mother. But that was impossible, because her mother was dead, and with her a piece of Victoire's soul which she knew she could never replace.


	6. How it Feels to Drown

Chapter 6

Over the next few days Victoire lay on the hospital bed, in a distant trance that no one seemed to be able to discourage her from. She had no desire to move, no desire to think. She just lay there, the horrifying images of her mother's murder tormenting her and sickening her to the extent that even the beep of a hospital monitor startled her. She would retreat under the covers, though both she and the hospital knew she was not unwell. It wasn't until a week of confinement in St Mungo's that Victoire had a visitor.

At first all she saw was his silhouette from behind the curtain. He hesitated for a while, lingering by the screen, before carefully pushing away the screen that separated them. Victoire stared at Teddy with dead eyes, and was surprised to see the same look mirrored in his own. Frankly, he looked like a wreck- scruffy clothes, shaggy hair that kept alternating between his usual sandy brown to a thick black, and a blank look on his face. She didn't bother to stand, however she did sit up straight in her bed, which was a considerable improvement from the state she had been in the previous week.

"I thought I'd stop by," He said awkwardly, shuffling to her side. "See how you are." Upon realising that he was not going to get a response, he continued. "It's utter chaos in the cottage. Aurors practically living in the place, half the ministry involved, not to mention the reporters hammering on the door." Victoire looked at Teddy in disgust.

"There are reporters at my house?" She could feel the angry veela blood pumping through her veins, and she felt sick all over again. "What do they want? Are they hoping for a glimpse of a corpse, of the ripped and tortured body of my mother? Or maybe they'd prefer to take a look into my pensieve and get a fresher image, you know, not long after it was done. Not long after my mother was killed... murdered..." She found herself in hysterics, hot tears plummeting down her drawn face. She felt Teddy wrap his arms around her, though he was shaking with emotion too. "Why, Teddy? Who would do it? What kind of witch or wizard would do such a thing? Why her... why did it have to be my Mamma?" She continued sobbing into Teddy's shoulder until she had no tears left, and he carefully withdrew from the embrace, as he lay her down onto the bed again.

"Will things ever get better Ted?" She whispered, as her eyes bore into his, searching for the honesty in which she wished him to speak.

"Yes." Victoire looked away, in no way persuaded that this would ever happen. He tilted her drawn face so that she had no choice but to look at him. "But I'm not going to lie to you Vic. It's going to take time. What's that muggle saying- there's no time like the present?" He searched Victoire for even a hint of amusement, but he found nothing. She was like an empty shell, her contents strewn across the kitchen floor beside the death bed of her mother. But Teddy was determined to pick up every last scrap if it meant he could get his Victoire back, because without her he himself was empty.

It took a day of coaxing, encouragement and comforting for Teddy to take Victoire to the Burrow. She looked around the cosy living room, every object in the place reminding her of her mother. She couldn't bear it, and stumbled up the stairs without bothering to greet Harry or Ginny. _Just because my mother was murdered, doesn't mean I'm allowed to be rude,_ Victoire reminded herself calmly. Although in all honesty, Victoire wasn't sure what she thought in her head and what she said aloud anymore. Nor did she care. She thundered into Teddy's room, throwing her trunk into the wall, not even flinching when it burst open, the blood soaked robes that she had been wearing on that night now strewn around the room. _And the blood seeped through the robes into the carpet, working its way through the fibres confidently towards her. They reached her feet and her shoes filled with blood, and she could not walk. She collapsed onto the deep red stained floor, as she surrendered her body to the thick liquid that swelled inside her with the increasing amount that seeped through her skin, joining together in a mad frenzy to engulf her and drown her..._

"NO." A quiet, yet strong voice announced, slicing through the vivid horrors that taunted her. They did this whenever she paused in the restraining of her mind, the way in which she prevented herself from wandering back into the dark stickiness that was where the memories of that night where kept. The restraints were loose, though. She could feel it, feel them slipping into the fore front of her mind whenever she dared tilt her head.

That was why she refused to move and had lain in a hospital bed for the past week. Of course she knew she was not ill; not physically hurt anyhow. As for her mental state... she could not be sure. In fact, she couldn't be sure of anything these days, like the strong arms that lifted her from the once cream carpet onto the bed, and then the hands that smoothed her forehead and brushed away her tears until they stopped appearing. _Yes, _she concluded to herself, _this is all simply a figment of my imagination. In a few minutes, mamma will breeze into the room with a warm pain au chocolat, her summer dress billowing around her ankles. Then she will kiss me twice on each cheek, and then once on the tip of my nose as she always does. She might stay awhile, silently plaiting my hair. She may as well be plaiting her own hair, they are so similar. Yes, I'm positive now that it is all a lie. A lie that I have lead myself to believe, perhaps in a state of boredom. And even if it was real, what person on Earth would stand by me after what I have become, let alone comfort me? I'm fooling myself, toying with my own delicate emotions. When I open my eyes, I will face a different world entirely, one that won't take mamma for granted and allow something as sickening as that to happen. A world that would cradle her and protect her from the evil that pounded from all sides. It would dwell around her, yet never threatening, never daunting. Only waiting for its chance to pounce as soon as she turned her back._


	7. Three Seconds

Chapter 7

**A/N Please review! I need to know what you guys think. WARNING: Cheesy bits. I don't particularly enjoy writing them, but I have to follow what the characters want. And I felt that was what Ted and Victoire needed, a bit of romance. Sometimes I wonder if they're the writers, and I'm just the person who types it out. I'm not a romance writer; I'm a romance reader, but bear with me whilst I adjust, okay? Anyway I promise there will be more action/gore/mystery later on. PLEASE REVIEW Also a massive thank you to my 2 BETA's, Last Marauder Of Five, and my bestest friend felldowntherabbitholetoo **

It took three weeks for her to ask. Three weeks of battling against the blood and the memories before she realised what it was she needed. Answers.

She could not spend another day not knowing, because the pain was now gone. Where to, exactly, she was not entirely sure. But what she was sure of was that she needed her Teddy. _Yes, he _**is**_ my Teddy,_ she assured herself. Always was and always will be. Now more than ever. At least there was one plus about this mess- and that was seeing Teddy every day.

"A werewolf attack."

He spoke softly and quietly. Calming her with the words that broke her. She knew it would be bad, that it would shock her, but never could she have predicted something that hit her so personally. She felt sick with the new images that tortured her, of werewolves in their wolf form ripping her mother's delicate skin, blood seeping through her blonde hair, a claw shredding her cheek...

"Come back, Vic," A strangled voice pulled her from the scene. But it just reminded her of the sickness building up inside the pit of her stomach, a sickness caused by fear.

When she spoke for the first time in three weeks, she knew the sound of her own voice would startle her. So she only said one word. "Why?"

Teddy swallowed as he fiddled with the bed cover. "We don't know. The aurors can't track anyone down. It was most likely someone who had been born a werewolf. So that would mean that one of the parents was a werewolf during Voldermort's reign." He waited for Victoire to fully comprehend what he had said.

"And the werewolves during that time were controlled by Voldermort," She whispered, her deep blue eyes wide and alert. "Which could suggest..." She trailed off, her gaze landing on the now charcoal black haired Teddy.

"No." He said firmly, cutting her off abruptly. "It doesn't. All it means is that a werewolf didn't realise it was a full moon. He could have been having a stroll down the beach, and gave in to his hunger. It happens...not often, but it happens. An accident, Vic, that's all it was."

"I want to believe that, I really do. But I just can't. It can't be a coincidence that my father was attacked by a werewolf too. And even a werewolf wouldn't make such a... mess. If you'd of seen what I saw, you wouldn't believe it either." A rogue tear rolled down her cheek, but she swiftly wiped it away.

"I saw, Vic. When I heard you scream through the phone, I flooed over immediately. You were unconscious when I arrived, and, at first, I thought the blood was yours. But then, as I crouched over your body, I saw her." He looked at her, his Victoire that was always so full of energy and life. Who was now so thin and frail, whose once bright blue eyes sat lifelessly and dead in her sockets. Whose skin was so pale that Teddy was afraid to touch her, for fear of her disappearing entirely.

She wanted to throw her arms around him there and then. She felt a sudden urge to crush her lips against his, to come right out with it and confess her love for him. But instead she sat still, dead eyes staring out of the window towards the horizon.

"When I close my eyes, it comes to drown me. And there's nothing I can do but lie there, waiting for it to stop. I don't know what else to do- I'm afraid if I open my eyes it will still be happening." She frowned at the sea, dead eyes filling with water. "It's because this isn't over. I can feel it haunting me, following me wherever I turn. I don't know when it will stop, because I don't even know what _it_ is." It was Teddy's turn to frown.

"Nothing is out there Vic. There is no "it", I swear to you. There is nothing to be afraid of, because no one will ever let anyone hurt you. The ministry won't let anyone hurt you, the aurors won't, and I won't. I will always be here for you. Always." He grabbed her hand. She flinched away from the contact, but he didn't loosen his grip. Instead, he pulled her to his chest tightly. She stiffened as she felt his lips brush her forehead, and lifted her head abruptly only to find his mouth with her own.

It took exactly three seconds for Victoire to realise what she was doing. In that three seconds she had managed to extract her arm from the embrace and place it against his chest. It took another few seconds for her to gather the strength to shove him away from her, hard. Shocked and confused, he stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"This is wrong." She stated simply, looking at her hands. He placed his hand under her chin to tilt her face upwards, but she slid away from him quickly.

"No...It couldn't be more right," Ted argued, his voice rising slightly.

"My mother is dead. She's dead, and I'm kissing someone." She said it more to herself, running through the facts in her head. As if predicting that he would say something, she held a hand out stop him from interrupting. "I need to find out what happened, find out what _is _happening, and put an end to it." When Teddy tried to interrupt again, she slapped her hand against his mouth.

"Because I can't carry on living without doing this, and you want me to carry on living, don't you? No, don't answer it." She scolded him, and her dead eyes lit for a second. "Just nod." And that was what he did. He always did what Victoire said- he was in love with her. Always had been and always would be. And if she wanted to hunt down the werewolf that killed her mother, then he would nod. Nod to allow her. Nod to accompany her. Nod to protect her.


	8. The Hill By The Sea

Chapter 8

**A/N Please review! I get so many visitors, but not many reviews :( Thanks to my beta's, Last Marauder of Five and felldowntherabbitholetoo**

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Ted asked. Maybe more for himself, he wasn't sure. Victoire nodded, determination glazing over her once dead eyes. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about going to the cottage excited her. She knew she should be feeling sullen and afraid of the memories that would surely be provoked, but she was not. It was what she had to do, and because she knew that, she wanted it. Maybe this would provide the answers that she so desperately sought for.

"Hold my hand, Teddy," She said as she held it out to him, and he clasped it tightly as they stepped inside Shell Cottage. Teddy led Victoire to the kitchen, ignoring the quizzical stares from the various Aurors and detectives that were inspecting the house. "Where did you say my family was again?" She asked Teddy.

"Dominique and Louis returned to Hogwarts because they have their NEWTS. It took some persuading, but they agreed in the end. And your dad... well, Bill is at Grimmauld Place. He's been throwing himself into the Order these past few weeks. I guess it's his way of dealing with the grief." But Teddy stopped talking once they got to the kitchen, feeling the tenseness in the air, taking in the stench of dirt that now occupied the house. Victoire had noticed it too, because she was now sobbing silently into Teddy's arm. He gently lifted her body away from his, but kept his arm around her comfortingly.

"Remember what you promised, Vic?" He said in a quiet voice.

"No tears," She replied, hastily dabbing at her wet cheeks. "What did they do with the body?"

"Hang on a second, I'll ask," And he walked over to a nearby Auror, who was crouched over the kitchen surface. Victoire continued through the kitchen, stepping over the area which was marked as her mother's death bed. The sickness was beginning to overtake her again, she could feel it. The stale air stifled her, the warmth radiating off the many bodies in the house melted her, the memories that everything evoked choked her to a point where she was gasping for oxygen, because she couldn't breathe in this air. She needed to get out, she had to leave **now.** Without hesitating, she apparated to the hill beside her house. To listen to one of Mamma's stories, that was what she needed. And so she lay in the grass, waiting for her Mother's voice to sing its way into her mind and tell her a story. It wasn't coming, though. She knew it would not come, because she knew her mother was gone. And if she was gone, then so were her stories.

"You can't go off like that without telling me Vic. I knew you'd be here, but still." He picked a strand of her hair and twisted it slowly. "I spoke to one of the Aurors; apparently he's one of Harry's friends and they work together. Anyway," He dropped the lock of her hair and let it fall onto her face, brushing against her cheek, tickling her. "The things he said worry me. They say... that it was no accident. That it was a planned attack, because they managed to trace the killer to a small town in the west coast of Ireland where he had been last seen in a Butcher's shop. Must have had a craving for meat, just like us," He chuckled half heartedly. Anger flashed through her and she sat bolt upright.

"Do _not_ compare us." She hissed, her ears turning red and Teddy sat with his head in his hands.

"Vic, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have... I was just being stupid. Stupid, stupid old me." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "But please, just hear me out, alright?" She nodded sullenly and slumped back down onto the grass.

"So apparently he was last seen in his human form outside a muggle butcher's shop. He was described by a squib living in the area to be very tall, big built and was covered with a thick layer of brown fur. They reckon it was because it was around dawn, and so he had only just transformed back. But the strange thing was that he was wearing a clean, black suit. He was also carrying a small rucksack which was found two days ago, discarded in a hotel lobby in London," Teddy turned to Victoire, who was once again sitting upright with a terrified look across her face.

"Two days ago?" She repeated, "Then that could mean..."

"He could very well be in the London area. Look, I said it before and I'll say it again; I _really_ don't think it's a good idea for you to start working on Monday, especially after all of this," He spoke quickly, urgently. Victoire looked up from the grass she had been pulling out for the last few minutes and her eyes locked with his.

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, but this time you aren't. Pulling me away from my work isn't going to make me anymore safe. If a werewolf wanted to rip me to shreds, he would do so whenever, and wherever, but not at the Ministry. It's one of the safest buildings in the country, not to mention the fact that my office is above a floor full to the brim with Aurors," She said with a smile that was intended to be reassuring, but ended up making her look even more miserable.

"But I just think-"

"There isn't anything you can say that will budge me. I need something to take my mind off it, and if this doesn't work then nothing will, so you may as well give it a rest and just relax for a while." She smirked at him and shuffled closer so she could lean her head on his shoulder. He gave in to her stubborn nature, as he always did, and lowered himself onto the grass beside her. _Maybe Victoire going to work is a good thing after all, _he thought sleepily. _Maybe this is what she needs to repair the wounds that I can't heal, no matter what I do. Maybe this will bring life back to her eyes, and in doing so bring life back to me._

But a small voice inside him told him what he knew to be true. That he was lying to himself, twisting the truth to make things better and to make himself feel better. And even when the grief subsided, it would be replaced by an even greater tormentor. It was there right now, he could feel it. Lurking and slipping itself into their lives every so often. But still, it danced in the shadows. Fear was waiting for its chance to pounce as soon as they turned their back.

**A/N I know it was a boring chapter, but I was trying to make it suspenseful and it didn't really work :) PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	9. If Only They Knew

Chapter 9

**A/N This chapter doesn't have any action in it, but there will be more promise! :) **

Victoire woke up early on Monday morning. She had had a relatively long sleep, which was a rarity these days. Taking her time getting dressed, she carefully made the bed so that Grandma Molly or Ginny wouldn't have to. She didn't bother going to have breakfast- although the smell of bacon travelling up from the kitchen was tempting. Instead, she quickly flooed to the ministry and half ran to her new office. She looked around at the room, which had transformed from a plain, rather dingy enclosure to a comfortable office filled with her things. She smiled inwardly at her desk, which was neatly arranged with quills, ink and plenty of parchment.

"I see you like it."

Victoire spun around sharply to find herself facing her new boss. Somehow, and Victoire didn't think it to be possible, but Mr Derknackel's skin had gotten greasier over the time she had been away. She also noticed that the square glasses that she had found so striking when first meeting him were gone, replaced by a pair of red rimmed ones. She cleared her throat, unable to not notice how close he stood to her. As subtly as she could, Victoire edged away from him.

"Yes, thank you sir, it was kind of you to do that." She said, forcing a smile. She wasn't ungrateful; she just didn't have the energy for false cheeriness. When Victoire said she wanted to go back to work, she meant silent studying and working on her case, with little to no social interaction at all. And yet, before she even had the chance to sit down, she had to make polite conversation with her weird boss. It was then that she realised she had already grown to strongly dislike him. He smirked at her, his narrow eyes boring into hers making her feel slightly nauseous.

"I hope you don't mind if we take a seat, Victoire?" Before she had time, he muttered _accio sofa,_ and Victoire felt her knees hit the black leather sofa which had swung its way to the other side of the room. She fell back onto it, and found herself sitting uncomfortably close to Mr Derknackel. She looked down at her feet, trying hard to not swallow. And then she felt hot breath on her neck, and a raspy whisper in her ears causing her to flinch.

"I heard about your mother. If you would require any...comfort, all you need to do is ask." He breathed more heavily onto her neck, and Victoire squeezed her eyes shut. She could smell his sickly cologne drifting towards her, and quickly shuffled away from him.

"Thank you, sir." She tried to make her voice sounds strong, but it barely came out as a squeak. He chuckled quietly to himself, and lent back against the sofa.

"So tell me," He began, inching slightly closer to Victoire again, "Obviously I don't expect you to have done much work on it given the current circumstances, but upon reading your file- what do you make of it so far?"

"You mean the one that you gave me on the crystal balls?" She asked, unsure.

"Is there another?" He smiled slyly, and before she could reply he continued; "There could be, you know. I have plenty of unresolved cases I need help with. It would involve working over time, possibly after hours." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him reaching towards her, and she tensed upon realising she was right at the end of the sofa already. He stroked a lock of her hair, and she instinctively brushed the strand away causing him to retreat his hand.

"And we would be working after hours...together. I can have that arranged, you know."

"Um, well," She needed an excuse, and fast. "I need to sort out the funeral." She said lamely, but he seemed to swallow it.

"Of course. But funerals don't last forever, so whenever you feel ready, I'm waiting." He gave her a sly wink, and Victoire resisted the urge to ask him whether he had something in his eye. After what felt like hours he tore his eyes away from her and stood up, flicking his wand so the sofa swung back in place and ignoring the fact that Victoire was still sitting on it. She scrambled up and quickly lunged for her chair, opening the file so that she would appear busy and so Mr Derknackel would ultimately go away. Seeming to take her many hints of unfriendliness, he cocked his head towards her just before closing the door, and said in a sincere voice,

"I really am very sorry for your loss, Victoire. If ever you feel the need to talk to someone, I'm right across the hallway." She smiled at him tightly, groaning inwardly. When she heard the door click shut, she slammed her head against the desk, and cried silently.

_Why didn't I listen to Teddy? He's always right. My boss is treated me like an idiot, not to mention hitting on me every five seconds, the entire wizarding world knows what happened to mamma... _

"_Stop it_!" She whispered harshly to herself. "_Stop thinking like that, Victoire." _She straightened her back, and quickly wiped her cheeks dry. She wasn't going to let her emotions control her, nor destroy her life. Because that would be giving up, and anyone who knew Victoire knew how stubborn she was.

At 1.00, a loud ringing noise disrupted Victoire from her intent reading. She leapt up and ran to the door, her head poking out. It was then that she saw Teddy Lupin sauntering towards her, an amused grin spread across his face.

"What's up, Vic? Did the lunch bell make you jump?" He smiled and gave her a tight hug, and they swayed on the spot slightly.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what it was," She admitted, slightly amused herself.

He nudged her gently, replying, "There it is! I haven't seen you smile in weeks." She couldn't help smiling even wider then, knowing that it made Teddy happy. Because even in the face of something as horrific as the death of her mother, there was few things that delighted Victoire more than making Teddy Lupin smile. "I thought we could pop to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch, my treat for the new comer," He extended his hand and she grabbed it without hesitation.

"Alright then, spill the beans." He declared as soon as they had sat down and ordered at The Leaky Cauldron. "How was your first day?"

She scratched her head, not knowing where to start. "It was different," She said truthfully, taking a small sip of butterbeer. "I was just left to my own devices after Mr Derknackel said his bit."

Teddy looked at her with a confused expression. "What bit?"

"You know, just the welcoming stuff," She said quickly, wishing he would just drop it. _Trust Teddy to always pick up on these things and not let them go_, she thought sourly.

"But he did that when you came for your interview," He half asked, half stated. She could see his eyes narrowing out of the corner of her eye as she avoided his scrutinizing gaze.

She took another sip of her butterbeer, and this time forced herself to look straight at him. It was pointless, she couldn't lie to Teddy. She never could do it, and she never would.

"Okay! Merlin, don't look at me like that Ted," She scolded, her ears turning pink with the intent way he was looking at her. "I'm actually not too sure why he came in to talk to me. Partly it was to apologize about...well, you know. But then he started getting, well, really _odd." _She chanced a glance at Teddy, who was just as confused as before.

"How so?"

"We were sitting on a sofa, and he was just making me feel uncomfortable. I felt like he was sitting too close to me, and then when he touched my hair... and then he winked at me." She felt her ears burning with embarrassment at the unconvinced look on his face

"Really? Mr Derknackel?" He asked clearly bewildered, and she nodded at him. "It just doesn't sound like him at all. He's not like that with any of the other girls in the department, though." Victoire felt her cheeks go even more red, possibly matching her Dad's hair by now.

"But it still happened," She insisted, but she could tell he didn't believe her when he let out a quiet chuckle.

"Vic, I touch your hair all the time and he was probably sitting close to you trying to be friendly, or maybe comforting. As for the winking..." He considered it briefly, "I'll bet you he had something in his eye." Victoire wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure her, put her down or just show her she was a complete idiot, but that didn't really matter. Because either way, Teddy didn't believe her, or in any case just thought her judgement was entirely wrong. _And maybe it was, _she considered. _He could have just been being comforting. Yes, that was it. He was only trying to help his worker, probably so she could do a better job on the case. _But she knew she was convincing herself to believe something she knew to be wrong. So she looked at Teddy angrily, and slammed her half full butterbeer on the table.

"Fine. Don't believe me, but I refuse to sit here being treated like some sort of ignorant child, Ted, so I'll see you later." And with that she picked up her bag and ran out of the pub, tears threatening to spill over her lids.

**A/N Stay with me for next chapter, because that's where things get interesting, but please please please spend 30 seconds of your life clicking the review button below and just writing a short comment...I don't even mind if it's one word!**


	10. Sleeping Habits

Chapter 10

**A/N Pleeaaseee review! Thanks to my beta's LastMarauderofFive and felldowntherabbitholetoo !**

When she awoke the light blinded her, so she kept her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She didn't want to face the day; not her annoying co worker that kept giving her fake smiles dripping with sympathy, not her disgusting boss, and _certainly_ not her best friend. But then again, she had decided last night in bed that she was going to apologise to him the next day. And that was when it hit her. She wasn't _in_ a bed...

The first thing Teddy did when he woke up that morning was sigh. He had been up most of the night for some strange reason, and was feeling completely drained of all energy. He wasn't even feeling like work, which was very odd. If there was one thing Teddy loved more than...well, her, it was his work. There was something about solving a case and helping to enforce the law that never failed to make Teddy's hair stand on end. He sighed again, unable to get the queasy feeling he associated with panic out of his stomach. Not even his muggle bread heating machine, "The Toaster" that Grandpa had bought him last year, could make it go away. Teddy shuffled into the sitting room, and slumped onto the small sofa. Grandpa Arthur, Grandma Molly, Harry, Ginny... he missed them all so much. And after the murder, they needed each other to help build the foundations of overcoming the grief. As much as it hurt him to be reminded of what he saw that night at Shell Cottage, Teddy wanted to make sure he was a part of the family, just as he was always encouraged to be. Ever since his Grandma died when he first started Hogwarts, Teddy had come rushing home to the open arms of Ginny and Harry. They were his parents in all but blood, and he was determined to repay them after everything they had done for him over the years. After all, he had always hated it when people looked at him with pity because of his being an orphan. If anything, he needed to repay Ginny and Harry to put his conscience at rest.

Ignoring the nagging feeling at the bottom of his stomach that just seemed to increase in its annoyance, Teddy scooped up a handful of floo powder, and dived in to the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" He yelled, and three seconds later he stepped out only to arrive surrounded by the comforting walls of home. It wasn't long before Molly Weasley hurried over to where he was, giving him a bone crunching hug. When she withdrew, Teddy thought he saw a glistening tear drop, but decided not to remark on it. Molly Weasley was just one of those people who remained strong, even in the face of death. She would always be there to pick the family up, feed them a warm meal and knit them a cosy jumper.

"Hello dear," She smiled, patting his cheek fondly, "How's my favourite metamorphmagus?"

Teddy smiled back at her, "Hi Grandma, I'm alright thanks. Is everyone doing okay?" Her smile slowly turned to a saddened frown as she remembered the traumatic events of the past two months. She hurried past him towards the kitchen, crouching down to charm some pots to clean themselves.

"Harry and Ginny are perking up, but I can't say the same for Bill. None of us have seen him since the funeral-not even Vicky... oh!" She suddenly straightened up, "Go. Upstairs." She pointed sharply to the narrow staircase and tutted, agitated at his ignorance. "Oh, for Godric's sake Teddy, dearest, the poor girl's been in pieces since Monday. Now you listen here," She said, lowering her voice whilst at the time wagging her finger frantically, "I don't know what it was you two argued about this time, but you're not to do it again. Things aren't how they used to be, so don't you go carelessly upsetting the girl. She needs all the support she can get right now, so up you go." She threw her head back in exasperation at Teddy's dumbfounded expression, "Theodore, just GO!" She wagged her finger towards the staircase once again, and with a sharp spin she had turned on her heel and was marching her way back to the kitchen. When Molly Weasley meant business, business was what she got, and Teddy was no exception. He sighed in defeat, and began to stomp his way up the stairs. It wasn't that he didn't want to face Victoire- he just had no idea what to say. They were both too stubborn to admit they were sorry, but, just as Grandma Molly had stated, things were different now.

It wasn't just Fleur's murder- other wizards could sense it too. There was a general air of anxiety, and it stifled the wizarding world. Teddy could feel it now, as he was strode towards her bedroom. The strong wave of emotions that thudded against the door staggered him...except it didn't. There was nothing behind the door, he could sense it. He was just _expecting_ those things, and a deep crease in his brow confirmed his worry to the onlooker that was Harry Potter. Without a moment's hesitation, Teddy muttered _alohamora _and barged into the empty room of Victoire Weasley. All was quiet, aside from the soft billowing of fabric as the curtain fluttered teasingly against the open window.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a rounded, concerned woman.

"Victoire Weasley?" She said in disbelief, "You're finally awake! Who on earth was that? And what, may I ask, are you doing here?" Victoire slowly sat up, aware of how much her body ached. She looked at the woman, only to realise it wasn't a woman. It was a painting.

_The Fat Lady. _Victoire was in Hogwarts. Confusion swept over her, as she looked around bewildered at the familiar surroundings of outside the Gryffindor common room.

"What's going on?" Victoire demanded at the empty corridor. "Is this some sort of practical joke?" She expected Fred jnr. or James to swing out of the portrait hole, laughing their heads off and pointing at her ridiculous state of anxiety. But instead, she was brought back to the situation by the sound of The Fat Lady's hysterical screams. She spun her head around sharply, only to be confronted by dark figure looming over her, blocking the light the candles emitted. But that didn't matter, because she felt herself slipping into an even darker place, where she had no control of her thoughts or body... just blackness.


	11. The Lotus Flower

Chapter 11

"Victoire, dear?"

A familiar voice sliced into her peaceful sleep, dripping with anxiety. She snuggled further into the duvet, but suddenly stopped when she felt a searing pain shoot from her lower back. Yelping in surprise, she threw back the covers and sat up straight, ignoring her protesting bones. When she twisted her neck towards the door, she was greeted with the worried faces of Grandma Molly and her siblings Dominique and Louis.

"What... Dom and Louis, why aren't you in school?" She said, falling back onto the pillows. "I'm really confused..." She started, but Grandma Molly bustled over and plonked herself on the side of the bed.

"Shh now, dear," She soothed, planting a slobbery kiss on her forehead, "Let us explain first, questions later." Victoire mumbled an "okay" and Grandma Weasley continued,

"Teddy and Uncle Harry found you in the early hours of this morning, lying outside the portrait hole to the Gryffindor Common Room." Suddenly, it all came back to Victoire- the fat lady, the coldness of the stone, the confusion, and the looming figure standing over her...

"It appears that someone- or something- took you..." Molly stifled a sob, "Out of the house last night." She wiped a few stray tears away and exhaled deeply. "But it's all okay! You're fine; Dom and Louis are fine, everybody else is fine, everything is absolutely FINE!" Molly suddenly burst into floods of tears, and Dominique and Louis hurried over to the wailing lady, both attempting to console her in their own way. All in all, it was quite a sorry sight. Victoire took the time to analyse her siblings. She had not seen them since the funeral, and it seemed time had taken its toll on them both. Dominique was considerably thinner, her school clothes dirty and hanging loose on her pale body. Louis didn't look much better- he had dark circles under is eyes, and his usually well- groomed hair fell over his face in greasy strands. Victoire shook her head at the irony of the situation- the pair of them couldn't even take care of themselves, let alone Grandma Molly. Glad to be out of the spotlight for a while, Victoire stood up unsteadily and walked out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen, only to face an uncomfortable looking Teddy.

"How're you feeling, Vic?" He said awkwardly, extending his arms out towards her. Within a second, she had thrown herself onto him, not bothering about the little spat they had had the day before.

"I'm guessing all is forgiven, then?" He said with a poor attempt at a grin. Victoire looked at him suspiciously as he tried to avoid her gaze.

"Yes..." She said, not losing eye contact with him. She didn't even allow her eyes to blink when Teddy's hair began flashing between colours that Victoire didn't even know existed. "Teddy, you're doing a nervous rainbow again..." Her eyes narrowed and it worried her deeply when Teddy didn't even crack a smile at the nickname she had teased him with since as long as they could remember. But he soon cracked under her steely gaze and burst out, "I'm just scared, alright! Aren't you? I don't understand what this all means. I'm terrified for you!"

"Teddy, none of us do, alright? We're all just as afraid as you are, I mean look at Grandma Molly. She's been reduced to tears, and we all know it takes a lot for that woman to draw attention to herself!" Victoire grabbed Teddy's hand and ignoring his slight hesitation, placed it on her face so he cupped her cheek. "I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere, understand? I don't know what happened, or why, but it won't happen again." Teddy looked at her in bewilderment. He took a step back from her, his eyes narrowing.

"How can you say something like that? How can you be so _calm_ knowing that the people- or thing that did it has touched you? That they had that amount of power over you when you were vulnerable, and there would have been nothing I could do about it..." He punched the kitchen cupboard in his frustration, and with a loud clatter the cupboard door fell off its hinges.

"Bloody _typical._" He yelled, angrily clawing at his jeans for his wand. Slightly hesitant, Victoire placed a calming hand on top of his, and lazily flicked her own willow wand with a veela hair core. They both watched in silence as the cupboard was slowly repaired.

"What do you mean, Teddy?" Victoire sighed, turning back to Teddy. "If you want to talk about my mum's death, just say it. Although, I hardly think this is the right time to bring such matters up-" But Teddy had interrupted her again.

"Now is the perfect time to bring it up! Don't try and deny it, everything is connected...it's too much of a coincidence for it not to be,"

"And what makes you say that?" Victoire sniffed, trying to ignore the nauseous feeling that was beginning to make her feel dizzy. She knew she couldn't control the thoughts and images that constantly haunted her, but she could at least ensure her physical appearance was not that of a mentally disturbed witch.

Teddy scoffed in annoyance. "Open your eyes, Vic. All of these things are happening at the same time, in similar circumstances. It's not like the incidents have happened in a secluded place or anything. Each time, it-or he or she- intended for someone to stumble across the body. Not to mention the main give away," He stated, his eyes meshing from a light hazel to a sinister blue. "The fact that on both occasions a crystal ball was found." He looked away from Victoire, and therefore missed her shocked look. "The crystal ball projected the grim and-"

"MY CASE!" She shrieked, "That's my case!"

"What case?" Teddy said, a hazy colour of yellow clouding over his eyes.

"The case Mr Derknackel gave to me on my first day!"

"You're not doing a case." He stated.

"What? Of course I am!" She half yelled.

"You only get a case after 6 months of steady work, Vic." He stated again, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, Ted," She said impatiently, "_Accio Case File!"_ And with that, a blue folder came whizzing through the kitchen, whacking Teddy round the back of the head and landing with a soft thump on the floor. Just as Victoire bent down to get it, a sharp pain in her back caused her to fall on the cold tiles. She pushed herself up from it quickly, ignoring the strong protests her bones were making.

"See! It's all in there," She pointed to the folder, her speech almost slurring in her attempt to get everything out, "So you're saying that on the night of- well,** the** night, there was a crystal ball found?" He nodded, and she continued quickly. "And that also there was one by me." She said to him, more as a statement than a question. Again, he nodded. "And this folder includes all the other cases that have been recorded, and I just so happen to be given it? Ted, this is a free ticket to punishing whoever did that to Mamma!" She said excitedly, an odd glint in her eye. "Let's start straight away. Whenever you're free at work, come by my office and we will work on it. Think about it; we'll be able to seek justice for mamma and lock this Divination Psycho behind bars, keep others safe whilst at the same time proving ourselves worthy to Magical Law Enforcement and the wizarding world! Ted, this is our chance!" She clutched onto Teddy's reluctant arm, blue eyes pleading in the way she knew he wouldn't refuse. He sighed heavily, and plonked himself onto a stool.

"I suppose it's not a bad idea..." He murmured, weighing up the options. "But there's no way on earth that we're doing anything dangerous. As soon as we get a lead, we go straight to Harry and the Aurors, alright? This isn't just some "Divination Psycho" as you so eloquently put it; we're dealing with a murderer here." Victoire smiled triumphantly, but as had been the case ever since the murder, it didn't quite meet her eyes. But all thoughts of that were gone when a loud slamming noise came from the lounge. Both jumping in shock they hurried over, and were greeted by a bloodied Bill Weasley.

**A/N: Don't worry, he isn't dead! I wouldn't be so mean. To be honest, I don't really know if I'll carry on with this story so if I suddenly stop updating for a few months then I've probably ditched it. Anyway, please review, because I've barely got any and it would make my week to read them! **


End file.
